A forbidden love story
by xXClouDyXx
Summary: Meet Hinata Hyuga the only daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and bla bla bla i don't really know how to write summaries and if i do i suck in it. Sasuhina and more Sasuhina.


Hey! This is my first fan fiction well... actually this is my second I deleted the first one because I have this huge writers block so.... yeah I deleted it XP!! Ahahaha!!!

It's really funny because I haven't even done writing this and I'm already planning its sequel it will be titled as "A memory to regret" (a/n: it is base on Sasuke's POV) coming soon. (A/n: isn't the title so cool?.....in my opinion by the way XD!!)

Notes:

this story Hinata is an only child and Neji and Hanabi is her cousins.

.... I know they speak German, French, Italian, and Romansch in Switzerland but let's just pretend they also speak English XD!!

is a bit OOC here.

is very fluent in speaking many languages.

's mother died in a plane crash when she was just 5.

story is base on Hinata's POV

is rich.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Forbidden Love Story

Chapter 1- The conversation

It was Sunny Saturday morning on Switzerland when a certain brunette wakes up from her sleep. She looks at the clock it was 8:56 in the morning. Seeing how early it is she went back to sleep. She went back to sleep but unfortunately there was a knock on her door.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" The Brunette said lazily with a hint of irritation "COME ON people I'm trying to sleep here! It's in 8:56 in the morning! And its SATURDAY!!" the brunette thought to herself.

As soon as the brunette said come in another brunette in her early 20's enter her room she have beautiful red eyes, messy hair cut, and pale skin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep, Mistress Hinata" the 2nd brunette said while bowing apologetically "But your father wants to talk to talk to you"

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute" Hinata said with a fake smile "Thank you, Kurenai!"

"The pleasure is mine, Mistress Hinata" Kurenai said bowing politely. Kurenai have been her father's loyal secretary and personal assistant as long as she can remember. She's smart, beautiful, loyal but wise... no wonder her father never replace her. "Good bye!" Kurenai said and went out of her bedroom.

Hinata immediately get up from her bed and went to her bathroom. She looks at herself in her expensive bathroom mirror.

"I look horrible" She said to herself.

She looks really pale with sleep crust in her eyes, dried drool in her left cheek and large eye bags. Hinata have been really stress these days with a lot of assignments, projects, Essays and some office papers she's working on. Even though Hinata is just 17, she's already working on her father's office. Her father wanted her to be a deserving heiress of the Hyuga Corporation, one of the biggest Companies in the whole world aside from Uchiha Corporation. Hyuga and Uchiha Corporation always fight and compete so he wanted her daughter to have the best of the best education so he homeschooled her until high school, When she was homeschooled she was teached by professional university teachers from around the world making her fluent in many languages and it turned out to pay off Hinata became a true Hyuga, she use to be a innocent and cute little girl but now she became a cold hearted, money-faced freak more likely called in her previous schools, an Ice Queen. No one wanted to mess with her neither want to be friends with her causing her to be Secretive, Mysterious, and Independent. She opened the faucet and started to wash her face she take her Olay anti-aging cream (a/n: I use that too hehehe... I've been stress a lot lately too good thing it's our sem-break... Yeah be jealous Ahahaha ... hey don't get mad at me don't take it seriously I'm just joking but it's true it's our sem-break here in the Philippines. ) and rub it on her face and wash her face again after that she take out her tooth brush and she put some toothpaste and brush her teeth and gargle some water and spit it out. She take out her face towel and started to dry her face. When she is finished she went back to her bedroom and went to her vanity mirror and sit down on the cushioned chair she pick up her mother's hair brush and brushed her hair. She inherited the brush when her mother passed away from the plane crash. It was a white and blue brush at the back of the brush there is a mirror at the sides of the mirror in pure silver script letters in French ( a/n: I don't really know how to write, read or speak French so let's just pretend it's in French) " A relationship is like a glass, sometimes it's better to leave it broken than hurting yourself trying to put it together again" since it's made in pure silver it's hard to read it cause it's in French you can only read it properly when a light reflect in it just like a mirror after she brush her hair she went to her closet and she change her undies then she put on her purple t-shirt, black and purple sweater and skater pants and she put on her sock then her black converse high top. She went out her room and go to her father's office it's really rare for her father to be home.

*Knock**Knock*

"Come in" Hiashi said

Hinata obeyed her Father and went in her father's office and bowed politely. It's a tradition in Hyuga family to respect elders and someone who has a higher status.

"What do you want to talk about, Father" Hinata asked coldly but politely.

"Sit down first" Hiashi said coldly

Hinata obeyed again. She was tired of being a puppet to her Dad when he pulled a string she would instantly obey. Hinata sat down on her Father's right.

"You are going to Japan" Hiashi said coldly while signing some papers not mining to look at her daughter.

"But why, Father?" Hinata asked coldly "Is it another business trip?"

"No" Hiashi said coldly "You're going to study there, in Konoha high"

Hinata was shocked but never showed it she was used in masking her emotions it's one of the basic rule on how to become a Hyuga she thought it was just another business trip but studying...in Japan. She have Japanese blood flowing in her veins but in her whole life she never went to Japan sure she went to France, Italy, Sweden, Great Britain and America but never JAPAN.

"When?" Hinata asked

"Today at 12:00 nn" Hiashi said "Go pack your things"

"Yes, father" Hinata said

Hinata obeyed. She went back to her room she started to pack her things. Hinata look at her wall clock it was 10:45 am. After packing her things she ordered her butler, Sebastian to help her go down the stairs. Sebastian helped her willingly. When they finish going down the stairs Hinata insisted she can carry her Louis Vuitton suitcase and her Louis Vuitton hand bag. Sebastian gave her the bag and said he can carry the suitcase.

"Alright then, suit yourself" Hinata said with a sigh holding her LV handbag. Feeling the calfskin handles.

As she walk out of the house not taking a last glance at her so called house. A house is supposed to be warm and have a happy family but hers is only a mansion its only use is to shelter her, to comfort her physical needs not her emotional and spiritual needs.

Hinata looked a t the sky and thinked to herself "I wonder how my life is going to be in Japan"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Is it good?

Well if you don't like it then just give me some tips on how to make it better. I really enjoy writing this so I don't really care if you like it or not. All what matters to me is I enjoy writing this.

Now that i realize it it's really short when i wrote this earlier it was like 5 pages.

XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ENJOY!!!!


End file.
